deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tankor vs Metal Face
Tankor vs Metal Face is a What-If? Death Battle. Description In war, sometimes soldiers defect. They may try to kill their old allies, but can these turncoats kill each other? Will Tankor pulverize Metal Face, or will Metal Face send Tankor to the scrapheap? Introduction Wiz: Since the dawn of civilization, war has always been a constant threat to humanity. Boomstick: And besides the awesome deaths and explosions, there are also the turncoats that ruin it for everyone by betraying those around them. Wiz: Tankor, the Vehicon general turned mastermind! Boomstick: And Metal Face, the butcher of Colony 9! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Tankor Wiz: The Beast Wars had raged on for a long time, claiming the lives of Maximals and Predacons alike. Boomstick: Fortunately, Optimus Primal stopped Megatron and took him into custody, with the surviving Maximals heading to Cybertron like a boss. Wiz: What should've been a victory for the Maximals turned into a last minute defeat as Megatron escaped, went to Cybertron first and wiped out almost everyone but himself with a deadly computer virus and an army of Vehicon drones. Boomstick: When Optimus and co. arrived, he, Cheetor, Blackarachnia and Rattrap evaded capture, but Silverbolt and Rhinox didn't. When Megatron needed help hunting down the technorganic Maximals, Megatron created three generals to assist him. Wiz: They were Thrust, formerly Waspinator, Jetstorm, formerly Silverbolt, and last but not least, Tankor, formerly Rhinox, the Maximals' resident genius. Boomstick: I miss the Chainguns of Doom! Wiz: We all do, Boomstick. We all do. Boomstick: The shell personality of Tankor was initially a mindless brute, but when the Maximals tried knocking some sense into the big guy, things got a lot worse. Wiz: Rhinox's brutal intelligence and Tankor's antagonism combined made Tankor a dangerous foe. With his newly regained intellect, Tankor began plotting against Megatron so that he, not Megatron, would rule a technologically pure Cybertron. Boomstick: Tankor's main weapon of choice is an energy cannon on his shoulder, which becomes the cannon on his vehicle mode, which was, well, a tank. Come on, did you really think he could turn into anything else?! His name is "Tank"or for a reason! Wiz: Tankor is also surprisingly agile, as his caterpillar treads can make him move very fast, not to mention he can also jump pretty high, like when he tried to use the Oracle. As for troops, he controls the Tank Drones, similarly-looking robots that Tankor is designed after. They come with the usual cannon, but they can also fire canisters that contain the Transformation Virus, which not only negates a transformer's Transmetal body, but can also leave non-Transmetal transformers paralyzed. Boomstick: Being a genius, Tankor is a skilled tactician and technician, able to not only reprogram a diagnostic drone to serve him but also fake his death and manipulate Megatron and Optimus from the shadows! He also has saw blades hidden in his arms that can easily cut through thick metal! I wish I had saws like that... Wiz: Tankor also has the codes to the Key to Vector Sigma, which can turn organic life into robots in seconds, like when he used a copy of the key made from the code on Nightscream, Rattrap and Optimus on three separate occasions. Boomstick: Believe it or not, Tankor is so sneeky that he snuck up on Rattrap and shot him with the Key to Vector Sigma, and Rattrap is no stranger to stealth! Also, Tankor even has the power to use -- Wait a second! This makes no sense! Wiz: What doesn't? Boomstick: How can he make physical holograms of himself?! Holograms don't work like that! Wiz: Well, this was how Tankor fooled the Maximals and Megatron. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: His duplicate had the power to perfectly emulate Tankor, acting as an extension of his will. However, Tankor does have plenty of weaknesses. Boomstick: Maximals like Rattrap have been known to climb on top of Tankor and attack him where his strong arms couldn't reach. Heck, Rattrap has even managed to hack into his systems and turn off his drones! Wiz: Tankor has also been known to miss key details that ultimately ruin his plans, like when Tankor tried killing Megatron, only to discover that there were programs installed that kept Tankor from killing him, as Megatron understood that generals with free will could possibly rebel against him. Boomstick: Time for Metal Face! Tankor: I will not BE DENIIIIIIIIIED!!! Metal Face Wiz: In the universe of Xenoblade Chronicles, there are two titans whose bodies serve as two different worlds. They are the Bionis, the land of the Homs and other organic life, and the Mechonis, the home of the Machina. Boomstick: When Zanza, the soul of the Bionis, orchestrated a genocidal attack on the Mechonis, many Machina were killed, leaving a bitter Egil swearing revenge, building a robot army and sending it off to kill as many organic creatures as possible in a war that lasted for many years! Now that's what I call devotion! Wiz: Many years later, the Homs, being the most common target of the army of robots Egil created, the Mechon, fought tooth and nail to preserve the existence of the people of the Bionis. Boomstick: Three of these prominent Homs included Dunban, the badass former wielder of the Monado, Dickson, the swordman with pinpoint accuracy, and Mumkhar, the treacherous, unreliable wuss. Wiz: Leaving his friends to die, Mumkhar tried awol, only to end up in the enemies' clutches. Boomstick: Ah, irony at its finest. Wiz: Little did anyone suspect that Mumkhar was secretly used as a living battery for the dreaded Faced Mechon known as "Metal Face". In this new form, Metal Face would become the bane to the existence of Shulk and all of his friends, with his end goal being to steal the Monado for himself. Boomstick: Metal Face wields the Ether Spear, a weapon that can decompose organic life, like the time he used it on Zanza on Prison Island. Party pooper. Wiz: He also has a large cannon on his back, which can fire orbs of powerful energy and laser beam. Metal Face's arms are so strong that he even managed to throw a tank around his size serveral feet away from him. Boomstick: Not only that, but Metal Face even has swords for fingers that can even penetrate vehicles! Freddy Krueger, eat your heart out! Wiz: Metal Face has command over legions of different types of Mechon, including other Faced Mechon, making his army incredibly diverse. Boomstick: Making things interesting is Metal Face's ability to be controlled remotely, allowing Mumkhar to exit the Mechon and fight people personally, like when he held Fiora hostage and fought Shulk and his friends in Valak Mountain. Wiz: On his own, Mumkhar has access to numerous Arts, abilities that have varying effects once used, such Massacre Lotus, which can instantly kill any opponent who fell over. Boomstick: Metal Face has some of its own abilities as well, like Hell Tallon Venom IV, which can poison opponents, and Ether Barrier, which lets him put up a barrier that negates long-range blasts. Wiz: For quick transportation, Metal Face can turn into a flying machine that lets him fly very quickly, more specifically quick enough to break the sound barrier. It can fire the cannon in his robot form just as effectively while in this mode. He's also extremely durable, being able to resist the attacks of most weapons. Boomstick: However, if there's one thing Metal Face lacks, its bravery. Wiz: When a situation gets too difficult to handle, Metal Face will retreat. Not only that, but Metal Face can become emotionally unstable, having a hard time controlling his anger. Boomstick: Yeah, like when Metal Face charged at Shulk before getting impaled by debris. Wiz: Did you have to spoil that? Boomstick: Sorry. Wiz: Also, like anyone else who has become a Faced Mechon, prolonged separation from the mech will make the Homs that's piloting it extremely weak and eventually die. Metal Face: Come and visit us anytime, Dunban!!! Death Battle Wiz: Okay, our opponents are ready. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLE!!! (The location is in the Bionis Leg) Tankor: Are there any suitable test subjects? I need to know if my project will work properly. Diagnostic Drone: No highly-evolved organic lifeforms detected. You will have to travel all the way to a place called Colony 6 if you want to test-- Female Computer Voice: Hostile signature detected. (A big, odd-looking flying vehicle flies toward a surprised Tankor. The vehicle transforms into Metal Face and lands on the ground in front of Tankor.) Metal Face: You there! I've never seen a Faced Mechon like you before. When were you manufactured? In any case, our leader wants us at Sword Valley! Now! The Homs are on the offensive! Stop playing with toys! (Metal Face trashes the machine that Tankor was working on, angering Tankor.) Tankor: Tankor SMASH lanky bot! Metal Face: Huh?! You're not coming?! Fine then, let me see what makes you tick, blocky! FIGHT!!! ("One Who Gets in Our Way" starts playing) Tankor: (The Diagnostic Drone quickly flies away to let Tankor battle Metal Face.) Tankor SMASH artsy thing! Metal Face: (Metal Face dodges Tankor's punches and slashes at Tankor as Tankor enters vehicle mode.) How about Tankor crash?! (Metal Face tries firing his cannon at Tankor, barely missing as Tankor tries driving away.) Get back here! (Metal Face turns back into his flying machine mode and gives chase. Tankor dodges some of Metal Face's blasts until Tankor quickly turns around and fires back.) GAAAH! (Metal was phased but undamaged. He looked around and found no one there.) Where are you?! Show yourself! (Tankor is revealed to be hiding behind a hill as Metal Face flies ahead, thinking Tankor drove out of view.) Tankor: Indeed I will. ATTACK!! (The Tank Drones, which were busy hunting down and killing the flora and fauna in Bionis' Leg, begin their attack formation and fire at Metal Face.) Metal Face: Oh, so that's how we're doing things, eh? Mechon, attack! (Faced Mechon and other Mechon, which were on the opposite side of the Bionis Leg, get ready to counter Tankor's Tank Drones.) Where are you, you defective children's toy? (The smaller Mechon easily get run over by the Tank Drones, while the larger Mechon take a beating. The Faced Mechon, however, are trashing the Tank Drones on the ground, with several others flying with Metal Face.) Now where could Waldo be? (Tankor joins his Tank Drones, blending in with them due to their similar appearances.) Tankor: (Metal Face can't figure out where Tankor is due to being so high up, forcing him to slow down and observe his surroundings.) Got him. (Tankor fires his cannon at Metal Face's engine, damaging it, albeit slightly.) Metal Face: What?! (Metal Face quickly turns into robot mode and flies toward Tankor, landing claws first into the ground. Tankor backed up to prevent getting impaled by them.) How about this?! (Metal Face grabs a Tank Drone and throws it at another Tank Drone, with Tankor barely missing. Tankor fired a laser, only for it to get blocked by Metal Face's Ether Barrier.) Tankor: Tankor SMASH LANKY BOT!!! (Tankor charges at Metal Face, whose attempt to use Killing Claw fails when Tankor got close enough to grab Metal Face's arm. However, Metal Face grabs an Ether Spear and stabs Tankor with it, who quickly moves back as the Ether flowed through him.) Metal Face: That'll teach you. (Tankor takes out the spear despite some damage.) What?! You're not one of us?! (Tankor quickly analyzes the properties of the Ether from the spear. Tankor rushes at Metal Face with the spear, letting Metal Face slice the spear in half with one claw. Tankor then got attacked a Faced Mechon, pinning Tankor to the wall.) Some disassembly required. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Tankor: Now! (Metal Face turns around and sees canisters containing the Transformation Virus being shot at the Faced Mechon and Metal Face, paralyzing them before they had time to react. Unfortunately for Tankor, he has also infected.) AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! TANKOR OVERLOADIIIIIIIIIIING!!! Metal Face: Overload this!! (Mumkhar manages to leap out of Metal Face and climb up Tankor to where his arms couldn't reach, slashing him repeatedly. Eventually, Tankor goes down.) Hahahahaha! That's what I'm talking about! (A mysterious robot hiding behind a hill accessed the Key to Vector Sigma. Mumkhar notices Tankor grinning evilly at him.) (Unfinished Battle starts playing.) Tankor: Tankor not done yet. Mumkhar: (The body of Tankor becomes wireframe and vanishes into thin air. Mumkhar looks around and sees that he's outnumbered and runs away to leave the Faced Mechon and other troops to their fate as Metal Face gets blasted and stomped on by Tank Drones. Mumkhar manages to hide behind a hill where the Tank Drones won't spot him after using Corner to make himself temporarily indestructible.) I should have plenty of time to escape now. ??????: You caught me by surprise back there. (Mumkhar turned around and saw the real Tankor. He had been hiding a quarter through the battle observing Mumkhar from a distance, and just now did Tankor manage to sneak up to him. He knew this because unlike most of Bionis' Leg, this area was muddy and Tankor had left caterpillar treadmarks.) Mumkhar: What?! You're smart?! You... (Mumkhar gets enraged.) NO ONE FOOLS ME LIKE THAT!! NOBODY!! (Mumkhar tries attacking Tankor in a fit of rage but is too slow to keep up with Tankor's caterpillar treads. Corner eventually expires.) Tankor: I analyzed your spear, just as I have now analyzed you. You're made up of an organic material called "ether", yes? In that case, let us consult the Key to Vector Sigma and end this in a nanoclick. (Mumkhar put up a good fight, rapidly slashing at Tankor to the best of his ability. However, he tried dodging the blast from the key one final time, but was hit and began turning blue as he was painfully made more robotic than before.) Mumkhar: N-no, please d-don't! Tankor: You may have had a hard exterior, my metal-faced friend, but in the end-- Mumkhar: AAAAAAAH!! (Tankor steps on the robotic Mumkhar, crushing him.) Tankor: You were too soft. (Tankor turns back into a tank and drives over to his drones, which have triumphed over the paralyzed Face Mechon and destroyed regular Mechon.) Results (Phat Planet starts playing.) K.O.!!! (One screen shows Tankor talking with the Diagnostic Drone while the second screen shows Metal Face lying on the ground.) Boomstick: WHAT THE HECK!?!? That was incredible! Wiz: It's true that Metal Face had higher durability and strength, but speed and flight aren't options if your enemy can blend in with the crowd. Boomstick: And while Metal Face was durable, the Transformation Virus makes this a moot point, sabotaging Metal Face and other transforming robots with or without organic parts. Wiz: Tankor also had the stealth advantage, being able to hide mid-battle while a double was fighting in his place, learning about his enemy's strengths and weaknesses and then exploiting them. Boomstick: His battle tactics were far superior than Metal Face's, whose emotions guide him more than his logic, making him make deadly mistakes. In the end, things got a bit "scrappy" for ol' Metal Face. Wiz: The winner is Tankor. Next Time on Death Battle Trivia *Credit for helping with the analysis goes to SuperKingHannifGuru. *Credit for the picture goes to Venage237. Category:ScorpionTail Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Transformers vs Xenoblade themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles